Maybe
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Aizen has been raping Gin. When Toshiro finds out he vows to help him, but what happens when they two begin to fall for one another. Just a Long One Shot really.


**A more serious tender angsty fanfic.  
Toshiro finds out that Aizen has been raping Gin since first getting his hands on him. He tries to concinve Gin to admit it and let others help him, but things get a little out of hand as they fall for one another.**

* * *

He didnt know how he found it, it was very strange. One day Toshiro was just very annoyed with Gin one day when he viciously tricked Momo into embaressing herself in front of every captain at the latest meeting.

_FLASHBACK  
Momo suddenly dashed into the room, gasping red in the face, her hair was undone and she had a seriously case of bed head. She wore nothing but a very short towel around her that only just covered her body and she had a pair of small bunny slippers on her feet._

_She gasped as she stood there and froze, everyone stared at her with wide eyes, shocked, Gin was grinning wider than normal, even a few others found themselves laughing at her face. Toshiro and a few others on the other hand, were pure shocked. Aizen just rolled his eyes and looked at Gin._

_"I take it this is your doing?" Aizen asked him_

_"Maaaaaaybe" Gin sang over the laughter_

_As the rest stared at her, Momo blushed furiously and tears began to run down her cheeks "Captain... Ichimaru... told me... someone... wanted to see me... for an... emergency meeting..."_

_Toshiro scowled angrily at Gin and hurried over, loosly putting an arm around her and leading her from the room quickly. He led her back and stood outside as she dressed then he had to force himself into her room just to comfort her.  
END FLASHBACK_

He was eager to get back at Gin if it was the last thing he did... He just didnt know how. Maybe he could just challenge him out in the open? He would be allowed to do that as long as they didnt go too far, and if he managed to hurt him as much as to embaress him as well then Toshiro would be able to tell Momo and she would be happier. She hadnt left her room in a while, she wanted to wait until everyone had forgotten and she didnt care how long it took.

Toshiro decided that was best, just to challenge him and get back at him that way, it was the only way that he would not actually get in trouble for. So he began to make his way to Gin's room. It was rather late but Toshiro just couldnt see Gin going to sleep all that early.

As he made his way outside the door he knocked but there was no reply. He frowned and went around to a hidden door in the wall that only he knew about. He had found it a while back and often used it to spy on Gin if he thought he was up to no good, he wanted to use it now since he couldnt see why Gin would be up and about and Toshiro wanted to make sure he wasnt just sleeping.

As he slipped down the very small tunnel he found the part he was looking for and looked through the small whole in the wall. A red hot blush spread over his body and his eyes widened in shock as he saw two figure moving on the bed. He didnt even know Gin had a sex life.

Now embaressed at what he had seen he made his way to leave again, but a sob cut him off from crawling out again.

"Please" came a sob "Please, no more"

Toshiro blinked and went back, was Gin hurting someone. He looked back through again, ignoring the awkwardness of it and frowned. He would just make out two characters rough outline. Gin was lying on the bed, he could just make out tears strangely running down his face. On top of him... was Captain Aizen, thrusting inside of him.

"Be quiet" came Aizen's voice as he continued

"Please" Gin sobbed but went silent

Toshiro stayed where he was in complete shock. He didnt know what to do... Part of him was saying that he should just leave and pretend he never saw anything... But... another part was shouting, he couldnt just leave him like this, no matter how much he disliked him.

In the end he decided to late. Aizen stood and dressed, leaving Gin, lying on the bed, sobbing and panting for breath. Toshiro hesitated before leaving the small hall like spy room and went back to Gin's door, where he hesitated before knocking. When he recieved no answer he knocked again.

He waited and was contantly knocking until he heard the bed move, he heard shuffeling and then the door opened. If Toshiro hadnt seen what he had, he would have sworn that everything was normal. He looked perfectly find and he even had on that smug smile.

"Well hello there" even his voice was normal "Have you come to punish me for what I done to Momo?"

"..." Toshiro gawped at him, how could he be so normal! Unless Toshiro had seen it wrong...

"Something the matter? You don't seem at all well" Gin noted

"...What was Aizen doing in there?" Toshiro suddenly asked

Gin blinked a lil in slight shock but then had his smile on again "Just telling me off for being so mean, again, honestly, you think no one here has ever heard of a joke!"

How could he be so fine? Maybe he really did see it wrong, he wanted to ask but he couldnt do that without revealing that he had been spying on him. But he didnt know how else to do it, it was just too crazy, and Gin was acting so fine!

"May I come in?" Toshiro asked

"Uh well I am a little busy" Gin said when Toshiro pushed his way passed him angrily.

Gin snatched out and grabbed Toshiro by the hair, trying to throw him out. For a moment the two struggled until Toshiro managed to slam the door and look at the room. The bed covers were on the floor, there was blood on the sheets and there pillows were scattered, the whole room was a mess and there was a strange feeling around.

"You really shouldnt push into my room like that" he grabbed his arm and glared at him, it was one of those rare moments where he lost his smile "Get out"

"I need to speak with you" Toshiro growled

"Well I don't" he grabbed him in an attempt to throw him from the room but Toshiro ducked out of the way before he could get a firm grip.

Toshiro walked around the room, ignoring a very pissed Gin until he found what he was looking for... Semen, mixed in with blood. If he questioned the blood all Gin had to do was say that he had cut himself or that it was from awhile ago, but as the semen was still fresh, he could say nothing to it. So at least Toshiro knew some type of sexual activity had been happening.

"If he just came to tell you off then what is this?" Toshiro asked

Gin seemed stumped for an answer then, forcing a small smile he shrugged.

"Well I didnt really want to admit this but we all have sexual needs now and then dont we, we need to do things to relax" Gin shrugged

"And you cut yourself doing so?" Toshiro mumbled

"Well yeah, anyway, what business is it of yours" Gin grew darker again "I think you should leave now"

"I need to speak with you, it is important, I... I saw something" Toshiro stared hard at Gin "I saw Aizen... Doing things... I dont think he should have"

Gin's eyes opened slightly and he visably paled, he said and done nothing as he stared at Toshiro in complete shock. He didnt know what to do, so instantly he grabbed Toshiro by the neck and slammed him against the wall, growling as he pushed his face up against Toshiro's.

"You... Get... Out..." he snarled

"Gin" Toshiro began but he was thrown across the room against the wall, hard "Ahh!"

He stood as Gin drew his zanpakuto and faced Toshiro with it "Get... out..."

"Fine" Toshiro mumbled "But this isnt the end"

He stood up and left the room in silence, when he was outside, Toshiro took a moment to breath. Gin whoever already thrown himself on the bed and was shaking. The two didnt move for a moment before they took a deep breath at the same time. Toshiro made his way to his room again while Gin lay on the bed, he didnt try to clean anything or even more from the position he was in.

**000**

Toshiro had spent the rest of that night, thinking all about Gin and what he had seen. He was pretty sure that he was right by the way that Gin had reacted when he spoke up. Gin reacted too quickly to ask the obvious questions of how, in which Toshiro would not be able to answer.

It was late that evening when Toshiro went down to Gin's room, however he was surprised to find that Gin was not in the room, in fact no one knew where he was.

"Toshiro?" came a voice, when he looked around he saw Momo

"Oh, hey Momo" Toshiro mumbled

"Something wrong?" she asked

"No I just... Hay, you came out of your room" Toshiro blinked "Are you better now?"

"Yeah, Captain Aizen came to see me and convinced me to come out, he said no one was laughing at me and really only Gin found the joke funny" Momo smiled

"Yeah... Speaking of Gin... Have you seen him?" Toshiro asked

"Aizen wanted to speak to him in his room" Momo shrugged

The colour faded from Toshiro's face and he spun around, speading away. He ignored Momo, calling after him and ran as fast as he could to Aizen's room. He slipped a few times but, like a cat, always landed on his feet. He then ran until he was outside Aizen's room, he didnt wait for an invitation and kicked the door, skidding in.

"Toshiro?" Aizen blinked

Gin was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he was staring at Toshiro with slight shock while Aizen was sitting opposite him, some papers in his hands.

"I...Uh...I...Um..." Toshiro stuttered, blushing.

"Can I help you? It must have been important to break down my door" Aizen said

But Toshiro had no answer as he stood there stuttering.

"I... I wanted to talk with Captain Ichimaru, Momo told me he was here" he blushed

"...I see, and instead of knocking on my door you knocked _down_my door because...?" Aizen asked

"...Be...Be...because... I... Um..." Toshiro stuttered and then his head dropped "I have no answer for that... adrenaline rush I guess" he forced a fake grin that looked as if two people were pulling his cheeks, making him look very silly.

"Well, alright then, I have somewhere I must go now" he stood "You can have Gin now"

Toshiro, still blushing furiously, left the room and waited for Gin. When Gin stepped out he completely ignored Toshiro and made his way down the halls.

"Ichimaru!" Toshiro snapped, he stopped but didnt look around "I wish to speak to you"

"Sorry but I am rather busy" Gin waved behind him without looking back.

"Either you come with me, or I go to Aizen and tell him my little theory..." Toshiro threatened

Gin turned around, he still had on his usual smile but it seemed slightly strained "Very well if you insist, but lets make it quick"

Gin followed him to his room in silence. Toshiro made sure the door was locked and Gin was sitting down before he turned to face him. He walked over in silence and grabbed the arms of the chair, locking Gin in and glaring down at him.

"I think I know why..." he said

"Why what? I wish you would tell me already, it really is rather annoying you know" Gin drawled

"I know why you let Aizen hurt you" he whispered

"I don't know what you are talking about" Gin smirked

"I know he is the know that found you first when you were a child, he taught you and everything" Toshiro said "Do you think you owe him because of it? Or are you just afraid of him?"

"I. Dont. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About" Gin growled

"I think it is the first one" Toshiro continued, he leaned forward "You dont owe him anything, at least not anything like this, you cant let him keep doing this"

"I told you I dont-"

"I dont care who he is! It is wrong and it is cruel! I heard you that night when you begged him to stop" Toshiro hissed

"Shut up!" Gin snapped, leaning forward "You are wrong, on both of your _idea's_" Gin snarled, betraying himself and proving Toshiro right "And the last thing I am going to do is explain it to you!"

"Why not, Gin tell me" his expression softened and he stared at Gin, who glared back

"No way" Gin leaned back and crossed his arms

"If you don't" Toshiro sighed "I have no choice but go to the head captain"

"What! You cant do that!" Gin snapped

"Then tell me" Toshiro growled

The next thing that happened, was so unexpected that Toshiro took a step back. He wouldnt have thought that would happen if someone had told him. Gin leaned over and began to cry. At first it was just tears dribbeling down his cheeks, but soon he began to sob and shake.

It was silent apart from Gin's sobs, then Toshiro knelt in front of him, frowning, he reached up and gently touched his cheek, wiping away a few of the tears.

"Please" Gin sobbed "Don't tell anyone"

"What?" Toshiro blinked

"Please" Gin reached up and grabbed Toshiro's hand, holding it on his lap tightly, letting tears drop into his palm "Please don't tell anyone"

"...I wont" Toshiro sighed, then added "But I want you to"

"No way!" Gin choked

"Why not?" Toshiro blinked

"Just... NO!"

Toshiro sighed "I wont leave you alone until you tell"

"I don't care!" Gin snapped "I will just ignore you!"

"Fine" Toshiro sighed, he brought his free hand up and brushed some hair from Gin's face "You should get some sleep"

"I am not tired" he lied

"Please dont" Toshiro growled "I am keeping your secret so dont lie to me... And go to sleep"

It took a while for Toshiro to convince Gin to sleep, then he just about managed to convince him to sleep in his room instead of going back to his own room. When he had finally gotten Gin in his bed, he pulled the blanket over him to his chin and sat beside him, a hand stoking the back of his while he drifted off.

Then he found himself falling down beside him and drifting off aswell. Honestly... The two did look very cute together.

**000**

The next morning Gin woke to find Toshiro right beside him, his silver spiked hair tiggeling his nose and chin. He blinked and blushed when his saw his arm draping over the younger boys body, his hand gently under Toshiro's cheek as he slept. He looked so small, cute and peaceful. Gin suddenly smile and shut his eyes completely again, lying down and pulling Toshiro close.

They lay there in silent when Toshiro himself finally allowed his eyes to flutter open. He blinked, his pillow felt strang, and he was pressed up against a wall... Wait a minute... His bed was in the middle of the room?

Toshiro looked around and his eyes widened to see Gin, lying beside him, arm around him. Toshiro gulped and slowly sat up, moving his arm off of him and standing by the bed. He slowly remembered what had happened the day before and his features softened as he stared down at Gin.

It was not a secret that Toshiro did not like Gin. Everyone knew this as a fact. But Toshiro had his limits of hate and what people deserved, and he didnt care what the crime was, no one deserved what Aizen was giving Gin.

Toshiro sighed and sat on the bed again, he reached over and suddenly around himself, stroking the back of his hand. He sat there in silence, just gently stroking his hand with three fingers in silence. Then suddenly Gin looked up at him.

"What time is it?" Gin asked

"Ah!" Toshiro snatched his hand away like Gin had turned into a hollow "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes before you" he shrugged sitting up, he then grinned "You're cute when you're asleep"

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped blushing

"Was that you touching my hand?" he asked, generally curious

"No!" he lied, blushing again "Why were you holding me like that if you were awake?"

"I dunno" Gin shrugged, yawning and standing "I better get back"

"Gin-" Toshiro began

"Save it" Gin looked around at him "I wont tell anyone, someone other than you has already tried for the passed year, and I haven't give yet"

"Someone else knows?" Toshiro blinked "Who?"

"Like I am going to tell" Gin smirked "You'll both gang up on me"

"Come on" Toshiro gave his own small smile "At least give me a clue"

"... Alright" Gin walked over to him and leaned over so their eyes were on the same level, he placed a hand on Toshiro's head and ruffled his head, smiling "They ain't as cute as you"

And then he left, leaving a blushing Toshiro to stand there and blink after him.

**000**

Gin walked back to his room, when he stepped inside, it was pure dark, this wasnt unnatural for him since he prefered the dark to the light. As he stepped in he shut the door and reached for the light anyway. He needed to get some paperwork and head out again.

"Leave the light" came a voice and Gin stiffened

"Captain Aizen" Gin whispered "What can I do for you?"

"You know what... Come here" Aizen said

Gin hesitated but then walked over to the man sitting on the bed. Aizen grabbed his wrist and viciously threw him down onto the bed. It wheezed and groaned under the suddenl weight. For a moment Gin thought it was going to break but luckily, it held.

Aizen climbed on top of him, smirking as the smaller boy gasped. In seconds he had stripped Gin of his clothes and then undressed himself. Then he leaned down, without any warning he pushed himself into Gin and began to thrust at violent speeds. He went in deep and made Gin gasp, but he wasnt allowed to call out unless Aizen said so, otherwise he would just make it hurt more, so instead he leaned down and bit into his pillow.

Normally, Aizen would take his time and it would normally last for a lil more than an hour if he was very much in the mood. Othertimes if he was just annoyed or if he was busy, he would be very quick, but much more painful than he normally was. Tonight he was in one of the many sexual moods and Gin knew he would be there a while.

Gin done what he did every night when Aizen was like this... Absolutly nothing. He lay there and let the man have his way with him like he always did so many other nights.

Tears dropped down his cheeks and short gasped through the little space of his teeth as he nawed at his pillow. His nails dug into his palms through the sheets that he was also gripping and with every thrust a burst of pain shot over him like fire. He soon began to sweat and his hair was sticking to his forehead or the back of his neck. Suddenly his chin knocked against the side of the bed, hard as he whimpered loudly in pain.

It felt like an age before Aizen came inside of him. Then, without any words, Aizen stood, dressed and left. Gin lay where he was for a moment before he slowly got to his knees, careful not to disturbe his aching backside, then reached for his clothes. When he was fully dressed he lay back down on his front, panting like a dog and trying as hard as he could, not to move.

Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door and he scowled "PISS OFF TOSHIRO!"

"Um... Captain..." came a stuttering voice

'Damn!' Gin thought to himself 'It's Izuru!'

"What do you want Izuru?" Gin snapped

"Uh... There is... A meeting... And... Are you going?"

"No!" Gin snapped

"Um... Oh... OK"

And then he was gone, Gin could hear his foot steps as they slowly grew fainter and fainter. Then he moved around, pulling the blanket over him and curled up, shaking and sobbing in silence. He could sleep now, sleep it off and then put on his smile, ready to act like everything was normal again.

Meanwhile...

Just as the meeting finished Toshiro walked out first. He knew there could only be one real reason for Gin not to be at the meeting but at the same time he hoped he was wrong. As he skidded outside his room he rose a hand and knocked rapidly on the door without a pause, he then leaned forward and whispered through the keyhole.

"It's me, Toshiro, let me in"

"Go away runt" came a muffled reply

"If you do not let me in, I will break down the door, and you know I will" Toshiro hissed

"Fine ya lil..." he grumbled

He heard a bed, groaning and some footsteps smacking against the floor as he made his way to the door. There was a click of the lock and then another as he turned the handle and pulled open the door. Gin looked as normal as ever, even putting on his smile and staring at Toshiro with squinted eyes.

"Yes?" he asked coldly

"Can I come in?" Toshiro asked

"If you must" Gin smirked

This time when he stepped in, he saw the room could not have looked cleaner. The bed was done and there was no blood and semen, there was not even a bit of dirt out of place. He found himself staring at the bed, quite welcoming. So he sat down and continued to look around, as if he was trying to find something out of place just so he could start up a conversation. Suddenly Gin said beside him, smirking and leaning back on his hands.

"Like my room?" Gin asked

"..." Toshiro didnt answer, he just stared around. Gin's room was nothing like he had ever actually seen before, mainly because he had never been in many other rooms than his own and Rangiku's. Gin had the usual double bed that they were sitting on, pressed up against the wall just beside the window, it had plain white sheets and a white set of pillows. The window had its curtain's draw, they were a plain white as normal but at the same time they looked different in some way. The floor was covered in wood on the floor like in the corridors instead of carpet or anything. There was the normal set of draws with a single object lying over it, it was a book with a stick bookmark in the middle of its old crusted pages. There was a mirror on the wall but it had been turned so it was facing the wall and there were a small pile of shoes carefully laid out in the corner of the room.

"-hiro... Toshiro are you in there?" Gin's voice suddenly grew like turning the sound up of a TV.

"Huh? What?" Toshiro looked up

"I asked is something was wrong? You are looking rather dazed... Would you like to lie down?" Gin asked faking concern

"I am fine" Tohsiro mumbled

"Sure?" he smirked

"Stop it!" Toshiro snapped

"Stop what?" he grinned

"Smiling like that!" Toshiro snapped

"Why?" Gin smirked

"Because it is creepy"

"Aww that's mean" he continued to grin

Toshiro scowled and looked away, trying to ignore him. Suddenly he looked around to see a bruise under Gin's chin. It wasnt over all large but it was clearly visable and it looked painful. Before Toshiro realized what he was doing, he spun around, got on his knees, and then leaned up, placing a soft kiss on the bruise. His eyes shut and he placed both his hands on his shoulders, as he gently pushed his lips against the bruise and then slowly opened his mouth and slowly licked it softly.

Gin blinked when he had leaned up but decided not to fight, instead he wrapped his arms around him slowly and moaned when he licked him. Suddenly he fell back, pulling Toshiro down with him, so he was laying on top of his stomach. Toshiro gasped and then stared down at Gin, his eyes wide as he realized what he had just done, then what they were doing now.

"Ahh!" Toshiro shouted and leapt from Gin, his back smacking the wall as he sat on the pillows in shock, "What did you do?"

"Me?" Gin scowled but was still once again smiling "I am not the one who suddenly kissed and licked my chin"

"It wasn't your chin... It was your bruise... And I didnt kiss and lick it... I simple tried to help" Toshiro lied badly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight" he smirked and leaned over suddenly "How about I return the favour"

Toshiro's eyes widened as he stared at Gin. Gin leaned forward until he was towering over the smaller captain, then he leaned down until their noses were just touching. He had on his usual smile but his eyes were opened slightly now so Toshiro could see the bright blue shinning from behind his lids. He looked a lot different with his eyes open... It was as if his smile wasnt as creepy anymore.

Suddenly Gin had leaned down slightly further and their lips touched. It wasnt rough, hard or even that passionate, it was just soft and sweet. Toshiro stared up at Gin and his eyes slowly dropped, half closing. Gin smiled slightly but didnt break the kiss, he placed both his hands either side of Toshiro's head and leaned down, putting more pressure on their lips.

Toshiro gasped slightly and Gin took this oppertunity to slip his tongue through his lips. Toshiro gasped and his hands reached up, grabbing Gin's shoulders and trying to push him off. Gin however just leaned down and put more weight on him, kissing him deeply, one of his hands moved over and began to stroke Toshiro's hair. Slowly, Toshiro calmed down and stared up at him again.

One of Gin's hands went down and he began to stroke Toshiro's chest, his hand slipping through the fabric of his clothes until he was touching his pale flesh. He continued to stroke him slowly before going down and running his hand over all of his body. Toshiro wimpered and struggled slightly but then he just shut his eyes and lay there, half shaking, half moaning.

Finally Gin pulled back and took a breath, Toshiro also gasped under him and coughed for a moment. Then Gin began to chuckle down at him, reached down and slowly tracing his lips and cheeks, his chin and leading back up to each facial feature he had.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" Gin whispered

"Get... Off..." Toshiro panted, staring up at him, still trying to get his breath back

"Why?" he whispered huskily and leaned down again "Didn't you enjoy my kiss?"

Gin stuck out his tongue and traced it over Toshiro's jaw line, slowly, watching as the younger captain shivered under him and gasped. Gin smirked and leaned over, his hand going up and a finger running over Toshiro's lips once again gently.

"Why... Why are you doing this?" Toshiro whispered

"Truthfully?" Gin smiled, but it was a sad smile now "I do not know. I don't know why I want to touch you affectionatly and I don't know why I want to kiss you... All I know is... It feels so good when I do so"

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Toshiro, pulling him up and pressing his lips against him hard. Toshiro mumbled something and stared at him for a second, before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Gin's neck, kissing back, sweetly.

Just as the two began to deepen the kiss, the door swung open.

"Captain Ichimaru is Shiro in here" Momo asked stepping inside when she froze at the sight.

"MOMO!" Toshiro shouted, ripping himself from Gin and landing on his feet, his wide eyes staring at Momo in shock "It... It... It's not what it looks like!"

Gin said nothing but scowled at Momo in utter dislike. Then, before either of the silver haired captains could say anything, Momo fell back and fainted.

**000**

"omo... Momo... Are you awake?" came Toshiro's voice

"Ugh... Uhhh... My head" Momo whispered, shutting her eyes tightly and reaching up to rub her head "It hurts Shiro"

"Sorry Momo, do you need some ice" Toshiro asked

"Yes please"

"Gin could you..." Toshiro asked

"GIN ICHIMARU!" Momo sat up and stared wide eyed at the captain, her jaw dropping as she realized she was laying on his bed in the room where her close friend and one of the men that she thought he hated most, had been deep in a kiss.

"Momo" Toshiro said calmly "Calm down, you will make your head ache worse"

"You... You two... You two were... Were... Were... Were..." Momo gasped

"Kissing?" Gin added helpfully, earning him a sharp kick from Toshiro

"Shut up and get the ice pack!" Toshiro snapped while Momo stared off at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

"You two where..." she whispered

"Momo, please, just... calm down OK?" Toshiro forced a smile

"Why Toshiro?" she croaked "After everything he had done! WHY HIM!"

"I...I..." he had no answer

Momo continued to stare at him, and he continued to stare back until Gin returned with a ice pack, he handed it silently to Toshiro who then gently placed it on a bump on Momo's head. She didnt reply, but stared at Gin with wide eyes of shock and anger. Gin just smiled back at her.

"When did you..." Momo mumbled, then swallowed hard "...get together?"

"Not long ago" Toshiro said, then added quickly "And we're not even really together it was an accident, I mean I didnt intend for that to happen! It... just... did" he finished lamely

Gin smirked at sat down at the end of the bed, while Momo stared at him, she looked pure terrified and frozen whenever she looked at him. Toshiro noticed this too, so he moved in front of her, blocking Gin from view.

"Are you OK now?" Toshiro asked

"I...I...I think so" she whispered

"Good" he smiled and sighed "Momo, I ask you to please tell no one what you saw, especially Azien"

"Huh?" Momo blinked, she couldnt be sure, but she could have sworn that Gin stiffened at his name and was much more alert.

"Just promise me you wont tell" Toshiro muttered

"Why especially Aizen?" Momo blinked

"Momo do you trust me?"

She hesitated but then nodded "I do"

"Then please trust that it is very important you do not tell" Toshiro pressed "Do I have your promise"

"Alright... But only if you tell me _WHY_I cannot tell Captain Aizen" Momo stated

Toshiro sighed and looked at Gin who scowled and shook his head subbornly. Toshiro gave him pleading eyes but again Gin just shook his head. Finally he looked back at Momo and smiled.

"Give us a second, OK" Toshiro stood, he grabbed Gin's sleeve and pulled him from the room.

Toshiro smiled once more at Momo through the door, as they both stood in the hallway, Gin leaning up against the wall, arms crossed casually. Toshiro shut the door and sighed, looking left and right before turning and looking at Gin, still with pleading eyes as he placed his hands on his hip.

"Please Gin, she wont tell anyone if she knows the truth" Toshiro said

"How do you know? How'd you know she wont go running to Aizen, or someone else?" Gin snapped, his smile no longer in place

"Because I know Momo" Toshiro stepped up to Gin and got on his toes so their faces were as close as he could get them. He blushed at how even when Gin was leaning back with his head ducking down to look at him, their noses werent even close to touching but he pushed it aside "Besides, you heard her, if she doesn't know why not Aizen then she will tell him"

"I said no, and since this is my choice, no means no" Gin hissed

Toshiro stared up at him, his eyes growing steadily soft "This really gets to you doesnt it?"

"No it doesnt" he lied defensively

Toshiro sighed and leaned right up, grabbing ahold of Gin's clothes to help pull him up. He pecked Gin's lips softly and stared at him, nodding "Alright, if you really don't want to..."

Gin nodded sadly, he reached up and took hold of one of his hands, leaning down and softly kissing him back "Thanks" he kissed him again and Toshiro didnt resist.

Something about seeing Gin this weak... It was like Toshiro was seeing him for the first time. Maybe because with that smile, he just didnt seem to be anything. He wasnt a soul reaper, he wasnt a human, he wasnt even living. But now that he was showing a weakness it just proved that he was, and as he did, something in him gave a call that Toshiro just couldnt resist.

The two stood there for a moment, their lips locked together before Toshiro remembered Momo and pulled back.

"Can you just give me a moment alone with Momo? I promise not to tell her anything" Toshiro said

"Fine" Gin shrugged like it was no big deal and then, pecking Toshiro's forehead, he headed down the corridor in silence.

Toshiro took a breath before going back inside and walking over to Momo, he sat down and took her hands, "OK, I will tell you, but you cant tell Gin I told you. He doesnt want anyone else to know and you will understand when I am done, is it a deal?"

"Yes" Momo nodded straight away

"OK, here it is" Toshiro knew if Gin found out he would be mad but he had to do it, just so he could protect him, so he began "Captain Aizen... Has been raping Gin..."

**000**

Momo was staring off to space. She was in a state of shock, at what Toshiro had told her. He had told her how he found out and what he had seen. Momo was silent all the while he spoke and was now sitting there, still in silence, as she thought it over. Toshiro was sitting directly in front of her, his legs crossed, eyes hard, he was trying not to blink too much, he wanted to show that he was not lying and that this was serious.

"But... Captain Aizen would never..." Momo murmered

"I saw him Momo!"

"Maybe... maybe Captain Ichimaru did something to deserve it" Momo tried

"What could he possibly have done to deserve this?" Toshiro snapped "And if he had done something! Aizen would have, or should have told someone!"

"I...Um...Maybe...Uh..." Momo whispered

"There is no excuse Momo!" Toshiro snapped at him

"But..." she continued to fight

Toshiro sighed and shook his head looking at her "Either way, I kept my end so you cant tell anyone what is going on, understand?"

"...OK" Momo croaked

"Good, now we should get you back to your room so you can rest" Toshiro smiled, he stood and held out his hand, it took her for a moment before she then took hold of it and allowed him to lead her back to her room. He didn't leave until she was laying in bed, half asleep and slowly drifting.

It was then that he left the room and made his way back to Gin's to lie to him and swear he hadn't told Momo a thing. He would have felt bad but at the same time, he was glad so that Momo would not tell anyone.

He found Gin in his room, sitting there, staring off into space. He didnt notice Toshiro until the boy had walked right up to him.

"Hay" Gin smiled and reached up, grabbing Toshiro's waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"OIH!" Toshiro snapped and blushed as Gin leaned forward and pecked his lips against Toshiro's throat softly.

Gin slipped the end of his tongue from in between his lips and traced along Toshiro's throat, slowly. He then went down to his collar bone and traced the outline carefully. He couldn't feel the younger boy shaking but that only made his smile. Toshiro had his eyes shut tightly and was leaning back slightly, yet both his hands reached up and gripped Gin's shoulders. Suddenly he let out a low moan and gasp when Gin slipped off his upper clothes and bit lightly into his nipple.

Gin slipped his hands down and began to remove the rest of his clothes, slowly and seductively. This was what snapped Toshiro back, he yelped and shoved Gin, who fell back and pulled Toshiro down with him. For a moment, nothing happened, then Gin smirked and wrapped one arm around Toshiro's back, the other twisted itself in his hair and pulled him down so quickly, Toshir didnt realize he was kissing him until the same snake like tongue that had been licking him previously, swam its way inside his mouth. It rubbed itself against his teeth, gums, roof and his own tongue, refusing to stop until Toshiro let out a low groan. Then he pulled back but still held him so close that he could feel Toshiro's warm breath on his cold lips.

"...Stop...It..." Toshiro gasped

"Why?" Gin smirked, stroking the hair on his head like he was a cat

Toshiro wanted to answer but he stoped and pressed his legs together. Being so close to Gin, having his body pressed against him in some way, Toshiro could feel himself growing an errection against his will. Gin felt this and smirked, he leaned up so his face was right against the younger captains, then he whispered quietly.

"Your mouth says no... But... hell! Everything else says yes"

"That is so corny" Toshiro grumbled, trying to hold on to what was left of his dignity

"Tell me, Toshiro, have you ever been touched before?" Gin asked wickedly

Toshiro went a deep red "I am NOT answering that!"

Gin laughed and rolled over, so Toshiro was underneath him. He reached down and slipped his hand under his clothes and to his errection. Slowly Gin wrapped his hand around him and began to slowly move up and down. Toshiro gasped and shouted, at first he struggled, but when he realized it was no use, he lay there, eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the intense pleasure, growing from within him.

After a moment long her gave in, both arms reached up and pulling Gin down into another kiss. What was the point of fighting anymore, Gin already knew he liked it and it wasnt like this would be hurting anyone.

Toshiro shut his eyes and moaned as Gin continued to stroke him. Neither realized that a face was watching them. And as Aizen pushed up his glasses and walked away, he already planned how he would "adjust" Gin into the "Right" direction.

**000**

Gin leaned down and pecked Toshiro's lips, hands either side of his face. Toshiro had to head off, they were just saying their final goodbye for now. They had not gone all the way, Toshiro had drawn the line at oral sex which still gave him as much pleasure as he ever had in his life. Toshiro stood with his hands by his side, standing on his toes to kiss back. Then finally he pulled back when the kiss showed no sign of ending.

"I better go" he mumbled, disapointed inside

"Aww" Gin whispered and moved in, kissed Toshiro swiftly and repeatedly in between each words "Can't" kiss "you" kiss "Stay" kiss "A lil" kiss "longer?"

Toshiro smiled and leaned back "I cant, I will be back tomorrow, I promise" he struggled to get the words out as Gin continued to kiss him

"You" kiss "Better" he kissed him again deeply

Without breaking the kiss, Toshiro reached behind him and grabbed the handle, slowly opening the door and sliding around, finally breaking the kiss to check the coast was clear. Then finally pecking Gin's lips, he dived out and grinned, making his way back to his room.

As he stepped inside, still grinning he froze to see two people on his bed. The first was Momo, still looking quite ill but with a forced smile, the second was his lutenit Rangiku!

"Captain!" Rangiku beamed "Why didnt you tell me you where seeing someone!"

Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked at Momo furiously but she just stared calmly back.

"Of course she wont tell me who, but you will wont you Captain" Rangiku smiled and leaned forward, sticking out her lower lip and giving him puppy eyes

"...Get out" Toshiro growled

"Aww but they must be making you happy if you are grinning so much" Rangiku mumbled

"I said get out!" he snapped

"At least give me a clue!" She begged while Momo still did not move

"LEAVE!" he shouted and they both jumped

Rangiku hurried from the room but stood outside thinking. She had already made the decision without anyone telling her that if Toshiro didnt want anyone to know, she wouldnt tell...

Just as Momo was leaving Toshiro grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"I thought we had a deal" Toshiro growled

"Our deal was that I not tell Aizen" Momo snapped pulling her arm away

"What has gotten into you?" he blinked

"How could you!" she snapped, tears in her eyes "Of all the people you had to pick HIM!"

Rangiku, who was still outside froze... it's a guy?

"Momo please, I didnt plan for this to happen, it just did, now you will keep your promise wont you" Toshiro begged

She glared at him and sniffed walking away, leaving him to gwap after her in shock. Suddenly Rangiku stepped back in.

"...Whoever it is" she said before he could reply "If he makes you this happy then I am just as happy as you are... But please be careful and dont get yourself hurt"

Then she was gone and Toshiro felt cold and empty. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly wishing that Gin was holding him again and kissing, caressing his body. He fell back onto the bed and shut his eyes, tears dribbeling down his cheeks as he whispered Gin's name quietly into his pillow.

**000**

Gin smiled as he lay down on his back, facing the ceiling. He was much happier than he had been in a very long time. Ever since Aizen had begun abusing him, he felt like there was no point in doing anything to feel happy about, because whenever he did, Aizen would come and the happiness would fade away.

Just as he found himself drifting off, he heard the door open and shut. Looking around his body foze and stiffened tightly as he saw Aizen watching him darkly, leaning against the door. Gin sat up and didnt say anything but Aizen didnt need or want permission.

He strode across the room, towering over the smaller boy in a dark manner. He reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and slamming him against the wall. A sharp knee pushed itself into Gin stomach and he gasped, struggeling. Aizen didnt loosen his grip, if anything he tightened his grip and forced his knee deeper into his stomach.

"You really shouldnt be sleeping around with children Gin" he growled into his ear and Gin stiffened "People might get the wrong impression"

"I...I...It isnt what you think" Gin stuttered

"Then tell me, Gin, what is it?" he pushed his knee harder into his stomach, making it hard to breath properly

"..." he had no answer, so he stood there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"You are a little slut" Aizen dug his nails into Gin's wrist until he gasped loudly in pain.

Seconds later, Gin found himself thrown over onto the bed with incredable force. He lay there panting as his clothes were ripped away from his flesh. Gin could do nothing as Aizen undressed himself and climbed up on him.

The pain that suddenly ripped through him with each thrust was more than what Gin could bear. Aizen had always been very large and it always burned inside whenever he took advatage of Gin but he had learned to take large amounts of it.

He always lost count of how long it would last, but it would normally feel like a decade. For some reason, tonight it felt like it was even longer.

Suddenly the door smashed open and Aizen was knocked away from him. Gin looked around and saw Toshiro standing angrily in the doorway. He was shaking and holding out his weapon in pure anger, eyes fixed on Aizen.

"I am telling you now Aizen" he growled stepping forward "If you ever lay a hand on Gin again, I will attack and I will not stop until I am sure that you are dead... Do you understand"

Aizen snarled and glared at him angrily, reaching for his own weapon, but he stops and stands smirking, brushing hair from his face and wiping away a bleeding cut.

"Fine, have the slut for all I care" Aizen snorted

Gin had sat up and wrapped the blanket over him as best he could, he was shaking and had tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. Toshiro walked over and watched as Aizen left, still smirking. When he was gone Gin threw his arms around the younger captain, and began to cry aloud.

"Thank you!" he sobbed

"Shh" Toshiro whispered "It's OK"

"Thank you" he repeated "God thank you!"

"Gin, it's OK" Toshiro leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips "Everything is OK now... No more hiding... If he ever attacks you again, just call and I will come... I promise"

Gin realixed as they kissed again and the tears finally stopped. He knew, that even though the boy was smaller and younger, Toshiro could and would protect him. Maybe... he would finally be able to understand what someone loving you when they held you felt like... Maybe.

**END**


End file.
